Gado
Summary Gado is a High Ranker and was formally the second-in-command in Yama's Gang. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, likely Low 6-B Name: Gado, Lord Gado Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown (As a High Ranker, he probably must be at least a few hundred years old) Classification: Canine Man, Fisherman, FUG Operative, High Ranker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), True Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users he can amplify his physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Transformation (Can use the partial transformations to become stronger), Limited Body Control (Can add air jets characteristics to his body parts), Limited Size Manipulation (Can change the height of the parts of his body using Partial Transformations), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level, likely Small Country level+ (Effortless one-shot the High Priest Ranker, who could match Base Baam in a combat blow-for-blow. Was described by Baylord Paul as one of the greatest obstacles to taking over the cage and he was relieved to learn that Gado was on his side. Considered one of the few people who would be able to wake up Baylord Yama from his sleep besides Karaka, Paul and Doom at the Cage. Could overwhelm Baam with Red Thryssa Transformation) Speed: At least Relativistic (Comparable to Baylord Paul. Baam with Red Thryssa Transformation was having trouble keeping up with him) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally), likely Class T (Somewhat comparable to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, likely Small Country Class+ (Defeated Canzon several times) Durability: Large Mountain level, likely Small Country level+ (Took hits from Canzon, who is somewhat comparable to him. Forced Baam with Red Thryssa Transformation use the First Thorn Boost to be able to hurt him significantly) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range. Kilometers to Tens of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques and shockwaves Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (As a High Ranker, Gado must have hundreds of years of combat experience) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Partial Transformation: Gado was born with this power that allows him to became stronger and faster. He can further progress this transformation. It is not known how many transformations he can undergo, but it is known that he can use up to Level Seven. Gado has unique part of the "foots". Gado_stage_1_prepare.png|Black Foot (Preparing) Gado_Black_Foot.jpg|Black Foot (Effect) Gado_partial_transformation1.png|Iron-willed Black Foot (Preparing) Gado_rocket_foot.png|Iron-willed Black Foot (Effect 1) Canzon_vs_gado3.png|Iron-willed Black Foot (Effect 2) Deepest_darkest_legs.png|The Deepest Darkest Legs (Preparing) 448-2.jpg|The Deepest Darkest Legs (Effect) *'Stage 1 Partial Transformation — Black Foot:' His foots transform to black color, start from his knees and down below to his foot fingers. His foot fingers turned into metal looking claws. It looks similiar to "demon" or "beast" foot. *'Unnamed Stage 2 Partial Transformation:' No official name, but this transformation will change Gado legs into "rocket legs". The back calves on his both legs will create one cavity each, that produce something like air jet thruster. Gado legs will create 2 air jet thrusters. This allows Gado to move, fly, or kick very fast because his legs are now basically just like "booster legs". *'Stage 3 Partial Transformation — Iron-willed Balckfoot:' This transformation will still grant Gado the "rocket legs". But, this is an advanced version of stage 2, with three cavitieseach so there are total of 6 air jet thrusters to gain more speed. *'Black Spirit Kick:' By kicking, Gado creates a large-scale black shockwave that sweeps everything in front of him. *'Stage 7 Transformation — The Deepest Darkest Legs:' This canine transformation form is quite similar to Iron-willed Blackfoot, only a darker version with black emission from his legs instead of white emissions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6